Sweet Surprises
by shadowsoneandonlygirl
Summary: Draculaura loves Shadow the Hedgehog but Shadow's girlfriend Amy is in the way but does Shadow love Draculaura more than Amy?


**Sweet Surprises – a Dracushadow story**

**Shadow is the most handsome guy in my school, the problem is his girlfriend, Amy Rose. Although, my brother Sonic has a slight fondness for Amy and Amy loves him but doesn't want to break Shadow's heart either...**

**I wish I could just get his attention! Its all I ask for, some damn attention!**

**Its Monday today and I go to my first class of the morning, as usual English. I like English best as my father brought my siblings and I up in England. Anyway as you can guess me, Vladimir (my older brother, but me and Elsabat are FAR more intelligent than him by far.), Sonic (my youngest brother), Ivy (my youngest sister, girly-girl and cheerleader. [oh yay!]) *sarcastic smile* and Elsabat (my oldest and favourite sister, she's a Goth like me we are worshipers to the dark vampire Goddess Nyx.). Our parents are Mina Van Helsing and Count Dracula. Mother left the castle with a common werewolf breaking my poor father's unbeating heart... Unsurprisingly, my first boyfriend was a vampire named Valentine from the 14****th**** century, my second, a gargoyle named Jayden from the French Revolution days, my third, a two-tailed fox named Tails from 2010 – 2011 (it only lasted a year cause Tails is my brother Sonic's best friend, Tails is techniqually eight years younger than me, well if I was human.) and the last one I had was a werewolf named Clawd Wolf, my father despised him at first sight, but my father was right about him because he cheated on me with a werecat named Toreli but its ok cause I got revenge by calling him a dog to his face. **

**Shadow laid his hellish-red eyes on me today for the first time and he said "Hi gorgeous, you look unhappy, what's so wrong to make such a beautiful face so sad?" OH MY DARKNESS he's flirting with me! AT LONG LAST! "H-hi Shadow, nothing's wrong, I'm fine" I answered. "You don't look fine. Why don't you join me for lunch later? Or I could walk you home tonight after school?" Shadow said and I answered him by nodding in agreement. "Good, because you are so beautiful so I hope you don't mind if I do this-" Shadow wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my lips. It felt so good, and I was sooooooooo happy! Suddenly something hit me "what about Amy?" I asked shyly looking away to hide my shyness from this handsome ebony hedgehog as my eyes go a dark brown when I'm shy. "Please look at me, don't hide those beautiful blue eyes, oh now brown eyes from me, its OK no need to be so shy around me gorgeous..." kissing me lightly on my deathly pale cheek. We walked back into school holding hands and Rouge came up to us an she said "Hey there Shadow, I heard you and Amy are over, wanna come over to my house after school?" "No Rouge, I have a girlfriend that I love now, go ask Scourge or Knuckles, they're sure to say yes." Shadow said calmly, he then walked to French while I walked into English class and I concentrated on my Shakespearian language but just then, my pen broke so I though to myself **_**Oh what the hell, I'll go Renaissance and use my quill. **_**So I used my quill, ink and notepad. Shadow wasn't in English so I had no distractions well I had my sister talking to me all lesson because she doesn't like Shakespearian languages. Next two classes are Art of the Renaissance and Vampirical History. Me, Elsabat, Jasper, Vladimir and all of the other vampires in my school Emerald High School; us vampires go to Nyx's Temple for History and Religion classes and we perform our rituals there. I love all of my subjects especially vampirical history, fencing, Shakespearian languages, and my favourite of all art of the Renaissance. Also when we meet a teacher we're suppose to make a fist, place it over our chest and bow formally, a few days ago, my sister Elsabat gave an example of what you DON'T do or say to a teacher. Her mortal friend told her she was going to hell, she said she'd say hi to Hitler for her when she saw him, the student-teacher started smirking and laughing and Elsabat, being my badass older sister, asked him what he was laughing at... It didn't go down too well... But now its ok cause its the past and I focus on the present so anyway, at lunch Shadow came over to me and hugged me again, putting his ebony, slim arms around my waist (and making Scourge, Rouge, Amy and other fan girls or people who had a crush on Shadow) he kissed me in front of everyone making it official that he loved me, this is fangtastic now everyone knows! I kissed back and we ate our lunch together with my twin Elsabat and her boyfriend Jasper. Me, Elsabat and Jasper had a pint of AB+, a ham, turkey, cheese and garlic mayonnaise wrap (the myth about us not being able to eat garlic is total bat poo), a red apple and a large portion of brownie and chocolate ice-cream. Elsabat had some coffee and Shadow had pepperoni, cheese, sausage, mushroom and ham pizza, a can of Pepsi, a banana and I shared my dessert with him. It was romantic because we shared the dessert using two spoons but took turns eating it. When we were finished Shadow said "Thanks babe, that was a nice dessert." I answered "It's ok Shadow I wanted to share it with my Shads." I smiled at him and he smirked back at me. The bell rang for the last three classes, Math, **


End file.
